We shall continue to search for new photochemical processes and their potential applications to organic synthesis; particularly, we shall apply intramolecular photocyclization to the synthesis of basic ring systems of biologically active compounds. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: N.C. Yang and K. Srinivasachar, Dual Reaction Pathways in the Photocycloaddition of Cyclohepta-1,3,5-triene to 9-Cyanoanthracene, J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., 48 (1976). R.V. Carr, B. Kim, J.K. McVey, N.C. Yang, W. Gerhartz, and J. Michl, Photochemistry and Photophysics of 1,4-Dewarnaphtalene, Chem, Phys. Letters, 39, 57 (1976).